The present disclosure relates to a fuel storage and delivery system, and more particularly to a fuel transfer system including a fuel jet pump utilized in a partitioned fuel tank.
Traditional fuel storage and delivery systems that include saddle fuel tanks utilize fuel transfer systems that apply various methods to transfer fuel between chambers of the tank. Some fuel transfer systems include motor driven pumps located in a primary chamber that supply high pressure fuel to a separate jet pump, also located in the primary chamber, to draw fuel from an auxiliary chamber. The location of the jet pump in the primary chamber, and the design of the jet pump itself can lead to less than optimal fuel transfer performance. For example, traditional jet pumps include bodies made of plastic and insert with calibrated orifices made of brass. Such a material configuration can lead to poor fit conditions between the body and insert, and poor creep resistance when exposed to harsh fuel and temperature environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to optimize the configuration and placement of jet pumps in a fuel transfer system along with optimizing jet pump designs.